


Tapping at my TARDIS Door

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: Who's knocking on the TARDIS door? (Doctor Who themed poem inspired by Edgar Allan Poe's 'The Raven')





	Tapping at my TARDIS Door

Once upon a time alone, in my ship I call my home,

Before the chance to gladly roam, and explore.

In my chair gently rocking, suddenly there came a knocking,

As of someone gently knocking, knocking at my TARDIS door

“Who’s there?” I shouted at the TARDIS door,

Silence there and sleep no more.

 

Ah vaguely now I recall, the junkyard and the Coal Hill school,

The dark and mysterious fool, both old and young and so unsure.

As a wanderer, I travelled; my complex self became unravelled,

By two teachers who had been saddled, on me for that is sure.

My spirit of adventure began to soar,

It was the start and there is more…

 

And that certain TARDIS humming, like a constant drummer drumming,

Scared me, shared me with memories I did best ignore.

Of my exile I was certain, to me that’d be the final curtain,

Another tough regeneration, had no idea what was in store,

Goodbye to Zoe and Jamie was Time Lord law,

Not to remember me evermore.

 

Oh now simply the memories started, myself and TARDIS became parted,

Left me, made me broken hearted, grief I had not felt before.

The universe outside me crumbled, on this alien Earth I fumbled,

A family which would keep me humbled, on this distant foreign shore,

I fixed the TARDIS on that foreign shore.

And then the three turned into four.

 

It was sometimes mad and crazy, and the memories still quite hazy,

Would you like a jelly baby I did implore?

I whizzed about through endless space, and helped the indomitable human race,

And worlds were wiped without a trace- that I did not ignore.

Oh those many places I did explore,

Will be with me forever more.

 

And my time, new golden ticket, an incarnation that fancied cricket,

And with each broken wicket I did adore.

My companion died, a crying shame, this boy called Adric was his name,

And for all its worth I take the blame,

Heroic death I did not ignore,

And the celery I always wore.

 

My brain is faltering just thinking, the costume that set my eyes a blinking,

But surely got the ladies winking with each colour I did adore.

In my time a trial beckoned, and there a force to be reckoned,

Stood up, wasted but not a second, future self that I saw,

The darker side best to ignore,

Forget him for ever more.

 

As my mind begins further drifting, my appearance gently shifting,

All previous selves from me lifting and ‘question marks’ on me galore.

With each beauty and each place, my thoughts now drift to Ace,

But then she’s gone without a trace, and I can’t ignore,

Another thing I can’t ignore

I was shot and was no more.

 

Now in my eighth incarnation, not a great celebration,

New Years Eve condemnation with evil at the Master’s core.

Midnight came, the clock did chime, was I running out of time?

That day some strange sublime and forgotten lore,

The end was nigh… the next was War.

War indeed, but please ‘No More’.

 

My hearts remained completely broken, of the Time War which killed unspoken,

Amounts of people, never woken, dying on the city floor.

Back to Earth I set sail, for my next part of the tale,

Like a quest for the Holy Grail I did explore,

My new life’s meaning I did explore,

Rose showed me what life was for.

 

My tenth memories are easier to remember, as I watch each dying ember,

It was in a bleak December that I regenerated once more.

I had travelled far and wide, many companions at my side,

But I could no longer hide and ignore,

The gentle tapping on the chamber door,

The tapping of the number four.

 

Another life, silence came, an intelligence who sought my name,

Splintered girl, impossible, came, which before me saw.

A crack in time upon a wall, a whispered cry, a desperate call,

A beam of light to end it all it did secure,

A lonely bowtie on the floor,

I was gone, but still lots more…

 

Something strange, though can’t recall, about a girl and Coal Hill School,

My mind but blank of her at all, and answers I need more.

In my dreams I see it fly, hear a haunting raven cry,

And from its wings someone to die, I am unsure,

I’m still so haunted and unsure,

I go on and on forever more.

 

New chapter, my rebirth, I'm the woman who fell to Earth,

To you I'll prove my worth and more,

For this is who I am, in time and space with my new fam,

to save the day before it goes Kerblam! Hear that, Tim Shaw?

We do not want your war.

For I'm still here and there's loads more.

 

I now remember without a care, the many times I did share,

With each companion aboard the lair, I called TARDIS more,

And within me they would stay, until my very dying day,

With each breath I feel them pour,

Them all knocking at my TARDIS door;

It is them with me forever more.


End file.
